The Story Of Us
by natasha.videbaek
Summary: This is the story of how Nick and Jeff met, became friends and fell in love. Sorry for the cheesy title, not really one of my specialties.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is something I've wanted to write for a really long time, so I finally pulled myself together to do it. It's going to be a multi chapter story, but I don't know when I will have time to write or update it again. This is basically how Nick and Jeff met, grew up and in the end, found the love of their life. Some of it is Blaine telling, but it's mostly explained through flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Glee.

* * *

As Blaine watched Jeff and Nick stand at the altar, he couldn't be happier for them, but he still couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. What they had was so unique and beautiful. _Why can't I have that? _He quickly pushed the thought aside; he could be miserable later but this was a big day for Jeff and Nick, and he would not ruin it by being gloomy.

"… Sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Blaine had snapped out of his thoughts just in time to see the end of the ceremony.

"I do," Jeff said, smiling, his eyes glowing with emotion. Nicks grin grew impossibly wider. Blaine briefly wondered how it must be, to feel so happy.

"With the power vested in me by The State of New York, I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss," Both men stepped closer, Nick pulling at Jeff's waist and the blonde putting his arms around his husband's neck. Nick lifted his head to look at his husband – _Husband! This is really happening! – _Their eyes meet and there was so much passion, so much they both want to say, so all they could do was lean in and kiss each other. The crowd cheered, including some pretty inappropriate comments from some of the younger guests. Jeff and Nick pulled back, laughing and shaking their heads.

* * *

"Excuse me everyone, may I please have your attention?" As Blaine stood up he was uncharacteristically nervous. He had written and re-written his speech so many times he lost count. With no idea what he wanted to say it was hard to come up with something. Then the idea had struck him, he wanted to tell their story, not just Nick and Jeff's, but also how David, Wes, Thad and himself came in to the picture.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate you, Nick and Jeff, I'm so happy for you guys." Both men smiled brightly and Jeff mouthed a silent 'thank you'.

"So, to be honest, I was having a lot of trouble figuring out what I wanted to say to you guys. I mean, we've been friends for so long, you know how happy I am for you guys. So, what do I tell two guys who already know it all? Well, I wanted to tell your story. It's a pretty epic romance if I may say so," Blaine said, smiling at all the memories that instantly came to mind. "It all started many years ago…"

* * *

David, Thad, Blaine and Nick were all playing on the local playground, trying to see who could get highest on the swings. Unfortunately there were only tree swings, so Nick had to sit out and only watch, but Blaine quickly decided that he should be judge so none of them could cheat. Nick smiled and happily agreed, so he wouldn't feel completely useless.

"I'm totally winning this!" Thad shouted, swinging back and forth with all he had. "I'm gonna get it to go over the top."

"No way!" Blaine said, shaking his head vigorously, though he quickly stopped because it made him disoriented when he was on the swing. "That's impossible. And I'm winning!"

"Hey, guys," Wes said, stepping onto the playground with an unfamiliar boy trailing behind him. "This is Jeff, he just moved here and mom told me to show him around. His mom and my mom are friends."

Nick turned around and saw a shy, impossibly bright blonde kid, half hiding behind Wes. "Wow, is that your real hair?" He asked, awestruck. Blaine and David stopped their swings while Thad just jumped off, so they could greet the newcomer too. "Hi, I'm Blaine. This is Nick, David and Thad," Blaine said and pointed at them individually as he introduced, one by one.

"I'm Jeff," the blonde said, smiling shyly. "And yeah, it's my real hair."

"Wow, that's so cool," Thad said, taking some of it into his hands. "How come it's so bright?"

Jeff shrugged, looking up at the taller boy. "I don't know. It's always been like that."

"It's really pretty," Thad said, letting go of Jeff's hair. "Do you want to play?"

Jeff nodded and then they all started playing hide and seek, since they were now too many to play on the swing. Well, they were before too, but no hard feelings.

* * *

"Since that day we were pretty much inseparable," Blaine said, smiling at Jeff and Nick, who were looking at him with soft smiles, no doubt reminiscing their first day together. "But then the unthinkable happened…"

* * *

Thanks for reading, please rate to let me know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

"Since that day we were pretty much inseparable," Blaine said, smiling at Jeff and Nick, who were looking at him with soft smiles, no doubt reminiscing their first day together. "But then the unthinkable happened…"

* * *

When the boys were about thirteen, they were still all very close, that's why it came as a big shock that they were going to lose a member of their group. Jeff's dad had gotten a job offer he couldn't say no to, so now they were moving. Not just to another city or state, but another _country_.

"What! But you can't move," Blaine said, refusing to believe it. "And why to Dubai of all places? That's so far away, we'll never be able to see you again."

"I know." Jeff sighed, sitting down on the couch. "It sucks, but there's nothing I can do," he said sadly. "Dad says we'll move back here at some point, but he doesn't know when. Probably not for a very long time."

"How long is 'a long time'?" Nick asked, sitting down next to Jeff and putting an arm around his friend's scrawny figure.

"I don't know. Probably not like 3 years, at least," Jeff said, leaning his head on Nick's shoulder. "This sucks."

Indeed it did.

* * *

A few weeks later the entire group was gathered outside of Jeff's house where a moving truck had just driven off. Now all there was left to do was for Jeff and his family to leave too. Jeff sighed, knowing he couldn't postpone the goodbye any longer.

"We'll miss you," David said simply and then they were all huddled in a big group hug, neither of them caring how sappy it might look on the outside. It was the last time they would see each other for a very long time, maybe forever.

"Jeff, come on honey, we have to go. We can't be late for the plane," Mrs. Sterling shouted, hovering by the car. She hated to interrupt the moment, but they really should get going. Jeff sighed and let go of his friends, holding back tears.

"I'll miss you guys too."

* * *

Over the next few months, things began going back to normal. It didn't feel as empty without Jeff anymore and the small group didn't talk about him as much anymore. After a year, he was pretty much forgotten. It's a terrible thing to say about one of your old best friends, but it was true. They only thought about him occasionally and then forgot about it again. Which is why it was such a big shock when Nick and Thad stepped into Wes' kitchen, and suddenly he was there, talking to Wes and Blaine like nothing had changed. Except things _had_ changed. Jeff wasn't the same boy from almost three years ago, he had changed a lot, he wasn't just some scrawny teenager anymore. If not for the bright blonde hair, Nick and Thad probably wouldn't have recognized him.

"Nick, Thad!" Jeff said excitedly when he noticed them standing in the doorway, staring disbelievingly at him. "It's so good to see you guys," he said and hugged them one by one. He didn't notice the admiring looks both boys were giving him – or to be more exact, his body – or the slight blush on both boys when he hugged them. Nick and Thad glanced at each other, sensing that they weren't the only one who had their eyes on Jeff now. _It's on_, both of their looks said.


End file.
